Dragons
Dragons are a primary species in War Dragons. Master List of Dragons Description Most dragons are typically four-legged, with four claws on each foot and a pair of giant wings. These appendages are typically scaly; the wings are batlike and allow most dragons to be able to fly. Dragons usually also have long tails for aerial balance, and horns on their head that they could possibly use as terrestrial weapons (however, dragons are almost always in flight in-game). However, some lack some of these basic parts, or even have extra. They come in a variety of colors. There are several different body types that can be seen as reused. For example, Kinnara and Garuda both have long, slender wyrmlike bodies with feathery heads, the only differences being coloration. Another good example would be Borg and Kastor. They have the same bodily build. Their only differences are in coloration; Kastor being a bright scarlet, and Borg being emerald green.(In the new update Borg now has a different body structure than kastor) Powers Most dragons will shoot fire, though some will shoot some other sort of breath weapon. Their claws and wings would probably deal serious full-force damage if they were at any point on ground, but they only fight in the air. There are several different moves that dragons can use in battle. A compendium of the moves that dragons can perform can be found here. Sorting Dragons Dragons have four types of classifications that can set them apart. Class Dragons can be classified by what fighting class they are in. This consists of three different class types. *'Sorcerer' Sorcerer dragons are magic-based and can deal serious damage when used properly. Their fire is click-and-drag activated, and will shoot multiple fireballs at a time. *'Hunter' Hunter dragons are speed-based and rely on stealth and quick attacks to deal multiple blows of energy fast enough to create mass harm in short amounts of time. Their fire has to be tapped onto a target; holding your finger down on the screen will not work, so you will have to keep tapping defenses at a fast pace to deliver lots of damage. *'Warrior' Warrior dragons are attack-based and deliver damage through long jets of breath, which can be held down over buildings in order to destroy them. Color In the breeding castle, dragons are classified by the color of the egg from which they hatched(lineage). There are five different egg lineages that dragons can be sorted into: * Red Egg This lineage includes dragons that come from a red egg. *'Purple Egg' This lineage includes dragons that come from a purple egg. *'Blue Egg' This lineage includes dragons that come from a blue egg. *'Orange Egg' This lineage includes dragons that come from an orange egg. *'Green Egg' This lineage includes dragons that come from a green egg. 'Element' The game does not technically class dragons together with dragons of the same element, though each dragon has one. Below are the existing elements: *'Fire' Fire dragons have fire blasts and jets as their breath weapon and can burn buildings. *'Water' Water dragons typically shoot blasts of foaming water or jets of water from their mouths. *'Earth' Earth dragons share their breath weapons with fire dragons. * Undead Undead dragons, like other dragons, have breath weapons that allow them to take down islands. They shoot jets and blasts of presumably decay. 'Rarity' Dragons also come in different rarities. *'Common' Common dragons are usually very easy to hatch and don't take very many tries to breed. *'Rare' Some dragons are rare. These dragons are harder to hatch. *'Epic' Some dragons are epic. These dragons have to have their combination bred a certain number of times in order to make up just one egg. The breeding outcome comes in shards that must be put together to form an egg. *'Legendary' Some dragons are legendary. These dragons have to have their combination bred a certain number of times in order to make up just one egg. The breeding outcome comes in shards that must be put together to form an egg. Breeding Dragons have the ability to crossbreed and produce unique eggs through combinations that are often accomplished by chance, depending on rarity. Dragon eggs have to be bred inside the breeding castle. Once the pattern necessary to breed a dragon is correct, a breeding session (which, unlike many freemium games, does not require a long amount of time) will require 20 egg tokens, a currency achieved by completing Dragon Guard missions, to initiate. Once successfully bred, an egg may be placed in the incubator and take a certain amount of time to hatch depending on the species. Category:Dragons __NEWSECTIONLINK__